


Starlight and blooming roses

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2k of changlix smut baisically, Bottom Felix, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Misuse of a pillowcase, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Smut, They are Both Dorks, be gentle pls, overuse of metaphores, this is very sweet, top changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: Changbin stares  into Felixs eyes, his pupils are blown wide and his freckles right underneath look like star constellations on his pale honey skin.„You're my Starlight“ slips out of his mouth, awestuck, out of his control. He lost control a long time ago. Felix leans closer and Changbins heart stops for a second and all of his body freezes.„Kiss me“ Its a whisper against his lips and Changbin follows the request like a soldier reporting for duty.





	Starlight and blooming roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I post on here. plese be gentle. i am somewhat aware of how shitty it is. i hope you enjoy it anygays.

They‘re tipsy. Stumbling on the porch, holding onto one another for a bit of balance. Felix giggles quietly as Changbin struggles to open the door for them. It clicks open, sqeaking way too loud for the time of the night. They walk into the narrow entrance hall in complete darkness. All that could be heard were their breaths and slow footsteps. They are quite far behind their curfew.

Fed up with the darkness, Changbin enabls his phones flashlight to be able to ascend the first flight of stars safely. As he looks right, he almost has a mini heart attack. But the luck is with them today, and Changbins father had long fallen asleep in front of the running TV.

They can continue their journey up the stairs.

On the second floor, the snoring of Changbins mother id heard faintly, the door to the master bedroom is cracked open. They hurry past, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. Climbing up the second flight of stairs, they finally arrive in front of Changbins room.  
Changbin closes the door, Felix lets out a deep sigh with his nice, deep, voice. Changbin pretends to search for the light switch longer to hide the red blush on his cheeks. Finally, a click is heard and the room in front of them is illuminated by yellow light.

„Freaking finally“ is all Changbin huffs out. Felix giggles and its very damn cute. How can a voice so deep and manly sound so damn cute? In the hall earlier, they did not dare to take off their jackets, but now they lay in a corner, forgotten. 

Felix's bed was already prepared and Changbin had even cleaned his room earlier in the day. This was something that happened once in a millennia, so he was pretty damn proud of how clean it actually is.

He plopps down on the tiny sofa by the window and tells Felix to go shower first. Felix quietly leaves the room with his backpack in hand, Changbin takes out his phone to pass the time. He checks social media and it‘s mostly pictures and videos from his friends, taken at the party they were at just half an hour ago. He checks twitter too. Nothing important had happened besides a viral hashtag about dogs. He gets bored and downloads a random casual game app, playing that until Felix comes back.

After both of them are finished cleaning up, they had sobered up quite a bit. Changbin walks over to the desk where his speakers were to play some music. He notices his diary, laying there wide open for everyone-well in this case Felix-to see. A pool of dread opens up in his stomach as he remembers what his last addition was. The first tunes of Hoziers “Talk” are heard faintly, wavering through the silent room. The entry was about his huge crush on none other than Felix. He had written something like:

´I want this guy to hold me at night but I also wanna rail him until I don't know where up and down is. Lee Felix, what have you done to me?´

His eyes wander over to Felix, who looks at him with a horribly, horribly guilty look in his eyes.

„Listen-“

„I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to read it, it was just there like that and i couldn't just-look away.“

„No. I am so sorry you had to see that. This is probably damn awkward for us now. Do you want to leave? You probably want to leave.“Changbin starts to ramble, the blush on his cheeks getting worse by the minute. He runs his hands trough his wet hair, trying to take a deep breath.

„I don't know- no first of all i don't want to leave. “Felix's grin looks awkward. „can you just come over here? Please?“

Changbin obliged. They stood face to face to each other, only inches apart. Changbin stares right into Felixs eyes, his pupils are blown wide and his freckles right underneath look like star constellations on his pale honey skin.

„You're my Starlight“ slips out of his mouth, awestuck, out of his control. He lost control a long time ago. Felix leans closer and Changbins heart stops for a second and all of his body freezes.

„Kiss me“ Its a whisper against his lips and Changbin follows the request like a soldier reporting for duty. His eyes fall shut at the first contact and his stomach flutters with a thousand butterflies. Felix moans faintly into their kiss and grabbes the hem of Changbins shirt. They break their kiss in favor of undressing each other feverishly. Changbin couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

„Eager one, aren't ya?“

„You say that as if you weren't the one thirsting about me in your fucking diary“ Felix pouts adorably and Changbin really, really needs to kiss him again. Felix beats him to it. The kiss is even more desperate this time and Changbin feels how basically all his blood is flowing south at once and forming coherent thoughts becomes near impossible.

He takes his time to marvel at the now shirtless body in front of him, laid out onto the bed. He is lean, his skin is a tiny bit paler than on his face or neck. There were freckles all over his collarbones and shoulders and Changbin tries to kiss them all at least once until the flush of Felix's face travels down his pretty neck into his shoulders and the muscles of his torso were clenching gently. Felix lets out little noises of appreciation at each of them and put his head to the side to give him more space.

Changbin proceeds with placing hickeys all over it, Felix lets out another groan. He can't stop smiling so he smiles into Felix shoulder and he hears him giggle his cute giggle again and he could die happy here and now. He is satisfied with the hickeys, therefore he moves on, to leaving wet trails of kisses down Felix's neck and collarbones. Felix smells and tastes so sweet and wild, like raw Honey. 

He catches one of Felix's nipples with his mouth and begins to suck. Felix reaction is immidiate, moaning deeply and gripping Changbins hair with both of his hands.

“Stop teasing and hurry up already!”, a breathy demand from Felix. Changbin just starts to scrape his nipple with his teeth, which makes Felix moan out the prettiest little noise imaginable. Changbin wishes he could record it. Fed up, Felix grabbs his clothed crotch unapologetically. Bold.

It‘s now Changbins turn to let out a groan and he momentarily lets go of Felix body. He then continues his trail down the others body, appreciating every and each freckle found along the way. As he arrives at the hem of Felix's sweatpants he looks up, for confirmation. Felix's almost teary-eyed with pleasure and fondness and his face is somehow even more flushed than before.

He nods once, Changbin pulls off the loose sweatpants in one swift motion and then proceeds to place open-mouthed, wet kisses onto the straining erection of the other. Felix hands find his hair again and he breathes out. They are good at keeping it quiet.

Changbin kisses his way back up Felix's body, gives his lips a quick peck on the way and stands up to retrieve some lube from the deepest corner of his nightstand. Thank god he had that around right now.  
“I should-” Felix starts, trying to grab the lube out of Changbins hand.

“Its fine, I´ll do it! Unless you're uncomfortable with that, of course.” Changbin retorts.  
“No, no, I'm fine with both” Felix smiles brightly and the stars on his face shine. The hickeys on his body begin to bloom, like amaranth colored roses and deep lavender.

Changbin gently turns Felix over and begins to slowly enter him with one finger. Felix lets out a small, low moan and his legs shake a bit. As if to apologize, Changbin sucks another flower into Felix's neck, a bloom of Candytuft and Lisianthus.

Its not long until Changbin adds another finger. A deep, guttural groan easscapes Felix's mourh as Changbin scissored the two fingers inside him and he arches his back in pleasure, demanding more. Changbin could never deny him. Still, just to be sure, he adds another finger and bites the others shoulder lightly, right where he had put the hickey earlier.

Felix sighs out, obviously impatient, and tries to claw at Changbins chest. He can‘t reach it though, so he murmurs a shy “hurry up,”.

“What did you say? I didn't quite hear you...” Changbins smile is evident in his voice, but he retreats his fingers, making Felix whine again, this time at the loss.  
Felix sits up and boldly exclaimed “I said I need you inside me. Now. Wanna ride you.” Changbin wouldn't dare refuse a request like that. He leans his back against the headboard of his bed and grinns. An invitation. He can not for the life of him remember when he lost his pants or where to.

“I´d uh- I would have another request-” Felix hides his face with his cute little hands. Changbins heartbeat picks up at that, dramatically. He swallows dry and asks “Yes?”

“Can you maybe- canyoumaybetiemyhandstogether” even Felix's hands were blushing pink now. Changbin has never been in love like this. He dares not to say a word though, afraid of what would slip out of his mouth. Instead, he begins stripping a nearby pillow and twists it to create something like a rope. Thanks, porn.

“Hands.” The command made Felix shiver visibly and he followed it, putting his cute hands in front of him, straddling Changbin in the process. Skin against skin. Changbin loops his makeshift rope around Felix wrists and keeps the end of the tie in his own hands. Felix's looks like he is about to pass out, but in the best possible way.

Felix clenching hole hovers over his aching dick and he wants to just push up so badly, but he can't do that to Felix, so he shows patience. After taking another deep breath, Felix begins to sink down. Slow and steady, Slow and steady, until he bottoms out. They both groan in appreciation.

After a moment of adjustment, Changbin pulls on the tie on Felix's hands. Felix weight shifts a bit and he lets out a high-pitched noise of surprise. He pushes himself up and glides down where Changbin meets him in a gentle upward thrust. Their breathing is labored and Changbins heart beats even faster. It also hurts a bit, in a kind of emotional ache, and he shudders because this is how love hurts. 

They pick up the pace, keeping it steady and then tears started to slip from Felix's eyes. Falling freely, like rain, onto their bodies and Felix promises “good tears, good tears”, again and again, sometimes moaning Changbins name in between. It's like a personal symphony, and Changbin thinks that maybe, Felix‘s heart hurts like his own.

He is close, both of them are, and the world around them is fully forgotten, minuscule against the worlds inside of them. The end near, despite them dragging it out with every ounce of strength they can muster.

It spreads like red wine spilling on white porcelain, pulling them apart at the seams and webbing them together, intertwined. Felix head alls back with a low moan, and then there is cum all over their stomachs. The sight alone pushes Changbin over the edge and they ride out their high, together.

Its quiet besides their breathing and the music playing faintly from the desk on the other side of the room. He puts the pillow back together with Felix watching him trough half lidded eyes. They need to clean up, again. Changbin makes an effort to stand up, pulling a groaning Felix up with him. They sneak back into the shower, where they tiredly wash each others backs. The clock tells him that its 4 AM.

Back in the bed they cuddle each other, still naked. He can barely hold his eyes open, but they are staring right into Felix's, so he fights sleep for just a moment longer.  
“What are we now?” Felix voice is rough and even lower than normal.

“Whatever you want us to be, starlight.” Changbin whispers. They don't break eye contact for a second.  
“I want to be yours.”

“That can be arranged. May I request to be yours too?” Changbin chuckles, but its weak because he is so, so tired.

“Whatever you want us to be.” Felix is practically asleep by that, his eyes falling shut. Changbin pulls him even closer, their bodies flush against each other, and then he is gone, too.

**Author's Note:**

> you made to the end. thank you. im proud of you. kudos and comments are appriciated but not mandatory. in case you find any typos, keep em or mail them back to me in a airtight envelope.


End file.
